dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eraser Cannon
& & }} The Eraser Cannon is Broly's signature attack that is usable in all his forms. First, Broly charges green light from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Then, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. The power of the Eraser Cannon seems to vary with Broly's energy; depending on how much power he uses for the attack, it is capable of causing huge explosions and even destroying whole planets. In the movie, Bio-Broly, it is shown that Broly's clone, Bio-Broly is also able to use the Eraser Cannon. The attack was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series where it is Broly's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in both his Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. It was also was named Blaster Shell in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2, the Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Variations The Eraser Cannon has a few variations. *'Trap Shooter': Broly fires a dozen Eraser Cannon bullets in a rapid fire blast. He mostly uses this to destroy cities, but he also uses it against quite powerful opponents. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The only other characters in that series known to have used it are Zangya, Bojack, and Syn Shenron in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * Double Eraser Cannon: Broly fires two Eraser Cannons from each hand instead of one. *'Chest Eraser Cannon' - Broly fires the Eraser Cannon only from his chest, instead of firing it from his hand like most variations. He used this attack against Goku and Gohan shortly transforming in his Legendary Super Saiyan form on Planet Vegeta. * Throwing Blaster: Broly fires a single, larger bright-green sphere. It is slightly slow, unlike the other variations. Broly used this attack in the movies, and its name comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Blaster Meteor': Broly charges up energy and surrounds himself in a burst of massive power and releases hundreds of Eraser Cannons, which results in a potent explosion. This is Broly's ultimate technique in Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 (as well as one of the most powerful moves in the entire game). He also uses this move once in the anime after defeating Goku, Gohan, and Trunks in order to burn off all the excess energy he's built up. *'Omega Blaster': The most powerful version of the Eraser Cannon and is Broly's ultimate attack he used in Broly: Second Coming. This technique's size and power can be increased greatly over that of Broly's other Eraser Cannon adaptations. He can also give it more power by firing ki blasts into it, making it more powerful and destructive. Broly tried to destroy the Earth with this attack, however Goku, Gohan, and Goten countered with the Family Kamehameha. Category:Techniques